ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NTV Kids
Canada's NTV formerly had a children's block airing animated cartoons every Saturday and Sunday from January 1991 to TBA. The programs are as follows: Programming in chronological order (year added in parenthesis) ALF: The Animated Series (1991) Kissyfur (1991) Bobby's World (1991) Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1991) Pound Puppies (1991) Tom & Jerry Kids (1991) Piggsburg Pigs! (1991) Wowser (1991) Zazoo U (1991) The Karate Kid (1991) Dragon Quest (1991) Beetlejuice (1991) Taz-Mania (1992) Wish Kid (1992) Back To The Future (1992) Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) Muppet Babies (1992) Care Bears (1992) The Littles (1992) Inspector Gadget (1992) Where's Waldo? (1992) Honeybee Hutch (1992) Batman: The Animated Series (1993) Super Dave: Daredevil For Hire (1993) My Little Pony Tales (1993) X-Men (1993) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (1993) Stunt Dawgs (1993) Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1993) Rock 'n Cop (1993) Tiny Toon Adventures (1993) Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) Animaniacs (1994) Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) Droopy, Master Detective (1994) Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (1994) Exosquad (1994) Madeline (1994) Sonic The Hedgehog (1994) Double Dragon (1994) SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995) Iron Man (1995) The Legends of Treasure Island (1995) The Tick (1995) Monster Force (1995) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1995) Beethoven (1995) The Twins of Destiny (1995) Street Sharks (1995) Bump In The Night (1995) Ultraforce (1995) Budgie The Little Helicopter (1996) The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) Teknoman (1996) The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1996) Pinky and The Brain (1996) The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) Gadget Boy & Heather (1996) The Savage Dragon (1996) Freakazoid! (1996) Sailor Moon (1996) Earthworm Jim (1996) C Bear and Jamal (1996) Road Rovers (1997) Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (1997) The Incredible Hulk (1997) Littlest Pet Shop (1997) Superman: The Animated Series (1997) The Mask: Animated Series (1997) Eagle Riders (1997) Waynehead (1997) Pocket Dragon Adventures (1997) Space Goofs (1998) Men in Black: The Series (1998) Salty's Lighthouse (1998) Silver Surfer (1998) The New Chucklewood Critters (1998) The Legend Of Calamity Jane (1998) Toonsylvania (1998) Walter Melon (1999) Godzilla: The Series (1999) Mad Jack the Pirate (1999) The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1999) Robocop: Alpha Commando (1999) The Magic School Bus (1999) Birdz (1999) Histeria! (1999) Sonic Underground (1999) The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2000) Hello Kitty's Paradise (2000) Batman Beyond (2000) Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (2000) Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000) Monster Rancher (2000) NASCAR Racers (2000) Detention (2000) Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000) Max Steel (2000) Xyber 9: New Dawn (2000) Flint The Time Detective (2000) Dinozaurs (2001) Generation O! (2001) Cardcaptors (2001) Kong: The Animated Series (2001) Baby Looney Tunes (2001) Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) Static Shock (2001) X-Men: Evolution (2001) Mon Colle Knights (2001) The Zeta Project (2002) Clifford The Big Red Dog (2002) The Mummy: The Animated Series (2002) The Cramp Twins (2002) Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2002) Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2002) Phantom Investigators (2002) Sitting Ducks (2002) Harold and the Purple Crayon (2002) ¡Mucha Lucha! (2003) Stargate Infinity (2003) Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (2003) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) Teen Titans (2003) Bounty Hamster (2003) Daigunder (2003) Liberty's Kids (2003) The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2004) Sonic X (2004) Winx Club (2004) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004) Go, Baby! (2004) Clifford's Puppy Days (2004) Bureau of Alien Detectors (2004) Sabrina's Secret Life (2004) The Incredible Crash Dummies (2004) Strawberry Shortcake (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005) Da Boom Crew (2005) The Batman (2005) Viewtiful Joe (2005) Pet Alien (2005) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005) Time Warp Trio (2005) Magical DoReMi (2005) Bratz (2006) The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky (2006) W.I.T.C.H. (2006) Timothy Goes To School (2006) Tutenstein (2006) Danger Rangers (2006) Alpha Teens on Machines (2006) Trollz (2006) Yin Yang Yo! (2006) Monster Allergy (2007) Pucca (2007) I Got A Rocket (2007) Horseland (2007) Eloise: The Animated Series (2007) Little Princess (2007) Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2007) Legion of Super Heroes (2007) Tom and Jerry Tales (2007) Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (2008) Skunk Fu! (2008) Powerpuff Girls Z (2008) Eon Kid (2008) Will and Dewitt (2008) Sushi Pack (2008) DinoSquad (2008) The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Kikoriki (2009) CJ the DJ (2010) Geronimo Stilton (2010) Noonbory and the Super Seven (2010) Monk the Little Dog (2010) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) TBA